


A day in Sorsogon

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, beach
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Kuroo's past became Osamu's present. But what if Tsukishima is still hanging into his past?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Kudos: 1
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	A day in Sorsogon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2

Kei is a certified city boy, pero di ibig sabihin na basagulero siya o spoiled brat. Sadyang lumaki lang siya sa manila at sanay makipag siksikan sa LRT. 

Sa ika isang daang pagkakataon, gumising nanaman siya ng maga ang mga mata at nangangamoy malansa. Pangatlon araw niya na nakahiga sa kanyang kama at nagmumukmok sa pangangaliwa ng kanyang kasintahan. 

Napakibot siya ng biglang tumunog ang kaniyang cellphone. Nung isang araw pa siya tinatawagan ng mga kaibigan niya pero ni isa hindi siya sumagot o nagreply. Alam niyang papagalitan lang siya ng mga ito, kaya hindi niya na ito tinangka pa sagutin. 

Nung araw na iyon, di niya inaasahan pero di narin siya nagulat ng may nagdoorbell sa condo niya. Naghilamos naman siya bago humarap sa kung sino man ang bumisita sa kanya. Sinilip niya ito sa camera at, nothing shocking, si Shoyo lang naman pala. Si Shoyo, kapit bahay niya noon na hanggang ngayon binubulabog siya. "Putanginang itsura yan." Bungad ng maliit na lalake ng makita niya si Kei sa likod ng pintuan. "Maligo ka at tayo ay mag uusap. Pasunod na ung magjowa, tangina di ka pwede magmukmok habang buhay." Sa liit niya ay nagawa niyang utus utusan ang mala tore niyang kaibigan.

Pagkatapos ng ilang oras magbabad sa shower ay lumabas na si Kei at bumungad sa kanya ang tatlo niyang kaibigan sa dining area ng condo niya. "Nagdala kami ng pagkain, kumain ka muna." Sambit ng dalaga.

Ilang kagat lang sa pizza ay nabusog agad ang binata. "Kei, kahit di mo aminin alam namin na nangaliwa nanaman yang jowa mo." Naiiritang sinabi ni Tadashi sa kanya. "Ilang beses na kase namin sinabi sayo diba? Lalo na si Tobio. Utang na loob Kei, hiwalayan mo na kase hindi na siya masaya sayo." 

Bago yon. Kadalasan sinasabi nila na siya may kasalanan kase ayaw niyang bitawan, pero ngayon nasampal siya ng katotohanan. Bakit paulit ulit na nangangaliwa si Tetsuro? Kasi hindi na siya masaya kay Kei. "Putangina." Mahina niya sinabi habang natatawa. Pagod na siya umiyak, at wala na siyang luhang mailabas.

"Take a break, Kei. We are willing to cover you up sa office. Lalo na si Tobio, he stayed kase siya sumalo ng mga gawain mo." Yachi said as he hold the man's shaking and cold hands. "We are waiting for your comeback Kei, don't disappoint us." She smiled warmly to him.

Di na alam ni Kei kung ano iisipin. How can he take a break? How? Where? Wala siyang idea. "May bahay si mama sa Sorsogon, stay there for a week or three." Sinabi ni Shoyo na para bang nababasa niya kung ano man ang nasa isip nito. "Get your things packed tomorrow, ihahatid kita since day off ko." He said and smiled. "Do as we say, please?"

Tsukishima always has a choice, but he really needs a break. "Yeah, sure." Maligayang napahinga ang tatlo niyang kaibigan. "I'll be back in three days, ayoko maburden sila Yachi at Tobio." Pinilit niyang ngumiti, pero hindi niya talaga kaya.

Nakabook agad si Shoyo ng eroplano para kay Kei at ibinigay nalang ito kinabukasan nung sinundo niya na ang kanyang kaibigan. It is a good thing na sa munisipyo nagtatrabaho si Tadashi at naasikaso niya ang passport at papeles ni Kei sa maiksing oras. Niyakap ni Shoyo si Kei bago ito tuluyang umalis ng Manila.

Pag mulat ng mata ni Kei ay palanding na ang eroplanong sinasakyan niya. Paglabas ni Kei ng airport ay kaagad niya hinanap ang kababata ni Shoyo na si Yuu. Matangkad naman siya kaya kita niya ang lahat, kaso maliit si Yuu. "Tingin sa baba parechong." Ginawa nga ni Kei at nakita niya ang anino ng lalake.

Pag lingon niya ay nandon si Yuu na halatang ilang araw na nagbababad sa dagat. "Musta." Mahinang bati nito.

Unang beses sila nagkakilala ng magbirthday si Shoyo at hindi na bago ang mukha nila sa isa't-isa. Dinala ni Yuu si Kei sa isang liblib na lugar kung saan beach kaagad ang labas nila. Malawak at tahimik dito, at may tatlong bahay lang na naka tayo dito, medyo magkakahiwalay pa. "Itong dilaw kela Sho, yung puti eh sa kakilala din namin. Yung asul sa dulo bagong tayo, pag need mo ng help tawag ka lang, isang motor lang layo ko dito." Sabi ni Yuu habang binababa ang mga maleta ni Kei sa harap ng dilaw na bahay mula sa oner niya. 

"Salamat, ingat ka." Kumaway si Kei habang pinapanood si Yuu na maglakad papunta sa sasakyan nito at nagmaneho paalis. Malaki ang bahay para sa mag isang tao tulad niya, pero ayos na rin yon para magawa niya lahat ng gusto niya.

Tatlong araw, anong gagawin niya sa loob ng tatlong araw? Bukod sa umiyak, uminom at umiyak ulit. Napa buntong hininga si Kei sa stress. Sumilip siya sa veranda ng kwarto at bumungad sa kanya ang maaliwalas at mapayapang tanawin ng karagatan. Mataas pa ang sikat ng araw at kakagising niya lamang mula sa pagkakatulog niya sa eroplano, wala siya talagang gagawin kung di siya mag iisip. 

Bing!

Napatingin si Kei sa phone niya at nakita ang pangalan ni Sho sa notification. 

Shobrang ingay: Nandyan ka na ba? Update me my dudes, may pool, surfboard, and uhm tangina basta maraming magagawa sa basement. Just please, relax ka muna and enjoy. 

Sa pag back ni Kei sa mga messages, napansin niya na may unread message siya mula kay Tobio.

Tobiyot: I know what happened Kei. Just relax there and forget the world muna, we are here to carry your burdens with you. Love you.

Napangiti si Kei sa message ng kaibigan niya. Malas nga sa pag ibig, swerte naman sa kaibigan. Di na masama. Habang nag iintay ng dilim ay nanood si Kei ng random movies na nakuha niya sa cabinet ng kaibigan niya. "In fairness may taste sa movie tong si Sho." Komento niya habang nanonood at lumalaklak ng alak na binili niya kasama si Yuu.

Paglitaw ng buwan ay para bang hinihila si Kei palabas ng bahay. Dahil sa hindi maipaliwanag na pakiramdam, lumabas si Kei at tumambay sa harap ng dagat. Tahimik at tanging alon lang ang naririnig niya. Hindi pa sapat ang pag apak niya sa buhangin, lumapit pa siya dagat at hinayaan niya kainin ng tubig ang mga paa niya. Kasabay ng pag apak niya palalim sa dagat ay ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha. Tumagay siya bago punasan ang mga luha niya. 

Huminto siya ng umabot na sa bewang yung tubig. "Putangina Tetsuro, putangina mo." Pasigaw niyang iniyak. "Putangina mo saan ba ako nagkulang." Sa pagkakataon na yon, gusto niya ng lamunin siya ng buo ng dagat. "Tanginamo, gago ka." Nanginginig na bulong ni Kei bago umupo at nagtampisaw sa dagat. 

Sinong hindi malalasing sa dalawang bote ng The bar haluan mo pa ng taunduay na chaser. Pero pag kalubog niya sa dagat, bigla siyang nagising at nahimasmasahan. Umahon siya at naghabol ng hininga.

"Putangina bata pako lord wait lang." Sambit nito bago umahon. Pagka pilipit niya sa nangigitata niyang damit, napansin niya ang sasakyan sa tapat ng kulay asul na bahay. Pano siya sisigaw kung may tao na sa paligid? Bago pa makita ni Kei ang tao sa sasakyan ay agad na itong pumasok sa kanyang hiram na bahay at natulog. 

Isang pamatay na sakit sa ulo ang bumungad kay Kei ng gumising ito. Sa dami niyang nainom ay nakatulog pala ito sa sofa at hindi sa kama niya. Naligo siya dahil amoy tubig alat siya, at nangangamoy alak pa siya. Sumimalmal siya ng makita niya ang laki ng binawas ng timbang niya at ang nagmumugtong mga mata niya. At dahil takot si Kei sa araw, nanatili lang ito sa loob ng kanyang bahay. Ngunit, mula sa kanyang veranda ay kita niya ang isang lalaki na nagsusurf sa dagat. 

Laking lungkot ni Kei ng malaman niyang may kasama siya sa isla. Pinanood niya yung lalaki umahon at bigla itong tumingin sa kanya, parehas sila nagulat at umwas ng tingin. Pumasok si Kei pabalik sa kwarto at tahimik na nanood. 

Alas dose na ng hapon nang may biglang kumatok sa pintuan ng bahay ni Kei. Napatayo siya sa kaba at dahan dahan binuksan ang lock ng mga pinto. Siya yung lalake na nagsusurf kanina, hanggang ngayon basa parin siya. "Hey, I was wondering if mag isa ka lang." Bungad nito.

Napatulala si Kei. "Uhm, I'm sorry? Kuya if may binabalak kang masama utang na loob." Halata ang bigat ng dinadama ni Kei sa boses niya.

"No, you got it wrong. I was actually alone and wondering if pwede ka. Just a friendly drink or snack? Ngayon lang ulit kase nagkatao dito." He explained. "Oh I forgot, I'm Osamu and dun ako sa kabilang dulo naka tira. Mind if we become friends?" He smiled, and Kei can feel that he can be trusted. 

Kei accepted his hand and smiled. "Yeah, I'm Kei and I'll be staying here for the next two days." He introduced.

That's sad, kase Osamu has been living for two years alone, and the friend he made will only stay for three days. He invited the blonde to his crib and he was obviously amazed sa ganda ng interior nito. "I'm a surfer and I travel mostly sa beaches to compete. How about you? What do you do for living?" He asked as he went to the kitchen and prepare their meal.

"I'm an full time interior designer and a part time fashion designer." Kei answered. "So, for years mag isa ka lang dito?" Tanong niya habang umiikot ang mga mata nito sa paligid ng bahay.

Osamu smiled. "Minsan lumuluwas ako ng manila to help my family's business, minsan sila bumibisita sakin to take a vacation." He answered.

Kei hummed as he saw all the medals, trophies, and plaque na napanalunan ni Osamu sa mga surfing match niya. "Surfing is really your thing." He mumbled.

"Galit na nga sila mama at daddy kase puro daw ako surfing, unlike my brother na tagapag mana ng business." He shrugged and Kei only smiled at him. "You? Bakit ka nandito? I mean, I saw you last night crying sa dagat. Borken heart ka man?" He let out a teasing smile.

He frowned. Osamu smiled like he won a match against the blonde. "I came here para makalimot at hindi para maging entertainment mo." Halatang asar na asar si Kei sa mga ngisi ni Osamu.

"Entertainment? Ako nga tong nag eentertain sayo no." He playfully replied as he transferred the rice on the bowl and proceeded for the meat. "Wag ka mag alala, once you taste my food, makakalimutan mo pati pangalan mo."

Lumang kasabihan pero natawa parin si Kei. He's not lying though, kase napapikit sa sarap si Kei ng matikman niya ang luto ni Osamu. "Gago ang sarap! Wow. Gago pwede mo to gawing business, for sure yayaman ka." Sa sobrang saya ng binata ay hindi niya namamalayan na nakatitig lang sa kanya si Osamu.

Dahil si Osamu ang nagluto, si Kei na ang nag urong. Konti lang naman and, pathank you na sa pagkain. Mabilis na lumipas ang araw at lumitaw na muli ang buwan. Osamu brought out drinks at nagpaka lasing magdamag. "You know, sabi nga nila, it is better to tell a stranger your story. Why not try?" Osamu suggested as he look to Kei na naka upo sa kabilang side ng Sofa.

Kei chuckled. "Chismoso ka lang eh." Nabuga ni Osamu ang alak niya sa tawa.

"Siraulo ka." Sambit niya bago punasang mga mga tulo sa sahig. "Sa labas tayo para mas masaya, tutal dalawa lang naman tayo dito." 

Nilabas ni Osamu ang surf board niya at parehas silang sumakay ni Kei at dinala niya ito sa medyo malalim na parte ng dagat. Dahil gabi, medyo malamig ang simoy ng hangin at malakas ang alon sa dagat. "Unang mahulog manlilibre." Paasar na sinabi ni Kei.

Muling natawa ang mas matandang lalake. "Ako pa sinabihan mo eh sa tyan palang ni mama nag susurf nako." Hindi naman iyong ang ibig sabihin ni Kei pero hinayaan niya na lang. 

Magkaharap sila ngayon at may mga bote sa gitna nila. Binuksan ni Osamu yung dalawa at inabot kay Kei yung isa. "Salamat." Mahina niyang sinabi bago uminom.

"Anong salamat? Gago magkwento ka." Tunog pikon na sagot ni Osamu.

Umirap si Kei bago magkwento. "Tetsu and I are together for almost five years. He's not my first but for me we are almost perfect before. He's everything I want, everything I dreamed of." Napangiti si Kei habang nagkukwento. "Kaso may mga haliparot talaga na umaaligid lalo na kung gwapo jowa mo, tangina." Tumawa siya bago uminom. "Two years kami noon when he first cheated, sabi niya he's drunk so hinayaan ko. A year after meron nanaman, but he said natukso lang siya. I wanted to break up with him kaso mahal ko at sabi niya mahal niya ako." May mga luha na tumulo sa mga mata niya. "Hindi naman pala punyeta." Natawa nalang siya sa mga kalokohan niya. "After a year, akala ko wala na, pero tangina di ko lang pala nahuhuli." Nakasimangot na tinititigan ni Osamu ang binatang umiiyak. "Gago, ibinigay ko naman sa kaniya lahat. Pera, sasakyan, oras, katawan ko putangina lahat." Napayuko siya at umiyak ng umiyak. "Five years ko siyang minahal, samantalang ako niloloko niya lang. Tangina tapos ako yung nahihirapan ngayon? Siya happy life kase may fuck every night." Lumapit so Osamu at niyakap ang binata.

"Lalake lang yan, tingin ka lang sa baba, marami pang isda sa dagat." Natawa si Kei at hinampas sa braso yung lalake na nakayakap sa kaniya. 

Pagkatapos ng gabing iyon ay hinatid na ni Osamu ang pagewang gewang na binata sa bahay niya. Ihiniga niya ito sa kama at kinumutan. Siya din ay hilo na, pero nakabalik pa naman siya ng ligtas sa bahay niya. 

Isang magandang umaga para sa dalawa. Pag gising ni Kei ay agad siyang naligo at nag ayos bago mambulabog sa kapit bahay niya. 

For the first time, nag post ulit si Kei sa kaniyang social media na ikinabulabog ng mga tropa niya. Nangiti siya sa cellphone niya habang binabasa ang mga message ng katropa niya. Nilapag ni Osamu ang umagahan nila at hinablot yung cellphone ng binata. "Hoy!" Protesta nito.

Binasa ni Osamu ang conversation at bigla siyang namula.

**Shoyo:** Hoy Kei pinagbakasyon kita para makapag isip isip para hindi makipag landian! Utang na loob palitan niyo yung bedsheet ko!

 **Yachi:** OMG! From bitch boy to beach boy real quick!

 **Tadashi:** Gago ka Sho malay mo sa buhangin nila ginawa HAHAHAHAHA

 **Yachi:** Tadashi!!!

 **Shoyo:** HOY GRABE KA TADS HAHASDHASDHAKA 

**Tadashi:** Easihan mo Kei wag kang pakipot ah!

We're just friends. : **Kei**

 **Yachi:** Diyan din kami nag umpisa ni Tadashi

 **Shoyo:** Diyan din kami nag umpisa ni KenKen

Edi hayaan niyong mag umpisa muna kami. : **Kei**

Binawi ni Kei ang cellphone niya at binatukan si Osamu. "Wala ka bang cellphone?!" Galit na sinabi nito.

"Babe naman." Asar ni Osamu na nagpamula sa mukha ni Kei. "Kumain ka na nga babe, tikman mo ang malaki kong hotdog." Sabay kindat.

Di alam ni Kei kung tatawa ba siya o mandidiri sa dumi ng utak niya. Bago kumain, post muna sa instagram with the caption. "Jumbo hotdog di ko na kaya to" 

Who would have thought? Ilang araw na ba sila magkasama para humagikgik si Kei na parang tanga habang nakikipaglaro ng chess sa kasa niya. "Sorry na! It has been years kase the last time I played with my brother." Explanation ni Osamu ng tawanan siya ni Kei dahil mali mali ang ginagawa niya.

"Sorry, sorry." He wiped his tears from laughing. "Anyway, let me teach you nalang." And after ages, someone showed up to play with him again. "Chess is the only thing that my dad taught me before he died, kaya I really love this game." He explained as they clean the bed since they played several rounds already.

"I'm glad I could be a help." Osamu smiled. Their hands touched and none of them moved. The older male leaned and intertwined their hands together. He could see that something is restricting Kei. "You are beautiful inside out, and a man like Tetsurou should not be a hindrance to your life." 

Kei gripped the hands in his and forced a smile. "Thank you for letting me forget about him." Osamu leaned in and closed the gap between them. It was quick, yet sweet kiss. 

"I'll prepare our dinner, dito ka muna if you want." He said before retrieving his hands and went down to the kitchen.

A stranger he met yesterday just kissed him, and he was not even angry for it. Sa halip, kinikilig pa siya. Maybe it was the alcohol? Yes, it was. Kei ran down the kitchen and jumped into Osamu and kissed him. "Forget dinner." He mumbled between their kisses.

"Fuck dinner." Osamu growled as he kiss back the blonde. 

Nandon na si Yuu. "Sandali lang!" Sigaw ni Kei bago pumasok ng bahay at agad inimpake ang mga damit niya. Sa loob ng trenta minutos ay nakasakay na siya sa sasakyan ni Yuu at tuluyan ng iniwan ang isla ng Sorsogon. 

Bakas parin ang lungkot sa kaniyang mga mata, di dahil kay Tetsuro, pero dahil sa binatang iniwan niya sa Sorsogon. Pagbalik ni Kei sa manila ay agad itong nagpahinga, inayos ang gamit, at napagtanto na nawawala ang kanyang salamin. Akala niya ay naipasak niya lang ito sa kanyang bag ngunit wala talaga ito kahit saan.

Kinabukasan ay agad siyang pumasok sa opisina at buti nalang, may contact lens siya para isalba ang kanyang bulag na mata. Salamat sa mga kaibigan niya at nabawasan ang tambak niyang gawain. Kita nila Tobio at Yachi kung gaano parin katamlay si Kei. Inofferan nila si Kei na lumabas pero mas pinili nalang ni Kei magtrabaho para makalimot. 

In one week, natapos ni Kei lahat ng dapat niyang gawin at nag ka oras narin silang magkakaibigan na magkita kita muli. Sabado ng gabi ay lahat sila nakatambay sa condo ni Shoyo na hindi nalalayo sa condo ni Kei. May mga alak pero mas pinili ni Kei na mag juice nalamang. "Kwento ka naman, kamusta outing mo?" Tanong ni Yachi habang naka ngisi.

"Masaya sana..." Laht sila ay napasimangot ng marinig ang salitang Sana, alam nilang may karugtong ito. "Pero wala eh, bitin." Umaliwalas ang mukha nila bigla. "Honestly, it helped me a lot kase napagtanto ko na kaya ko naman pala lumigaya ng wala si Tetsuro. May pain parin, pero I think through time I can get over with it." He smiled, and it was not forced.

"Cheers tayo dyan." Sambit ni Shoyo habang itinaas nila ang mga baso nila.

Sa isang sulyap, alam ni Kei na may ibang iniisip si Kenma para sa kanya. Pagkatapos nila mag inuman ay lumabas si Kei sa veranda at sinundan ito ni Kenma. "Lalim ng iniisip mo kanina ah." Bati ni Kei.

"Tell me if you are not ready, it's about Tetsuro." Kei stiffed for a moment, pero ipinagsawalang bahala niya nalang to.

"Sige lang. Sakit nalang naman nararamdaman ko don." Inamin niya.

"He wants you back." Natawa si Kei, pero wala siyang sinabi. "Iniwan niya si Keiji kase ikaw daw ang mahaal niya. Keiji is just a bed warmer for him." Kenma neutrally said, he does not even sound like he's convincing the taller male.

"Tatanungin pa ba kita kung alam mo sagot?" Umiling si Kenma. "Kung pampainit lang pasa sa kama gusto niya, masunog kamo sa sa impyero." Taas noo niyang sinagot bago bumalik sa loob.

Back to reality, puro papel at computer nanaman ang katapat ni Kei. One last finishing touch sa bahay na ipinapagawa sa kanya and he's free. Not until his boss went in his office with a brown envelope. "Another client, boss ni Sho and he is expecting since Sho recommended you." Kiyoko smiled as Kei accepted the papers.

Sho is working in a multi billion company that owns malls in the Philippines and other countries, and hiring a small interior designer like him is nerve shaking. "Putangina mo Sho, pang maliliit na business lang ako." Pinilit niya ngumiti bago silipin ang nilalaman ng papel. "Miya... Atsumu..." Pamilyar, malamang kaibigan niya si Shoyo at nabangit niya na ito paulit ulit. "Wow, restaurant? Something new." Usually, office and house interior ang ginagawa niya. It would be the first time na gagawa siya for a restaurant. 

It is a small business and maybe iyon ang dahilan kung bakit small interior designer lang ang hinire nila. Kei went to the company early since ayaw niya ng bad impression, and thankfully, Shoyo came to guide him. "Actually it was not Sir Atsumu, yung kakambal niya talaga yung want mag tayo ng business here in manila. And he's really down to earth and he just want someone to help him out kaya hindi na sikat yung kinuha niya."

Tunog mabait naman pala kaya napahinga ng maluwag si Kei. "Alam mo ba pangalan niya?" Tanong nito. "Nakakahiya naman kung Mr. Miya tawag ko eh tatlo silang Miya dito." 

Pasagot na sana si Shoyo ng may tumawag sa kanila. "Kei?" Pag lingon nila ay napa simalmal ang mag kaibigan. 

Nakalimutan ni Kei, Tetsuro and Shoyo work at the same company but different department. "Shoyo, pinapapasok na kayo ni sir... And sir Tetsuro, andyan ka na pala." Saved by the bell ika nga nila, kaso di naman ganon ang nangyari. 

Pumasok silang tatlo sa office at bumungad ang matandang naka upo sa pinaka dulo ng lamesa. "Sige Tetsu, dito mo na tapusin yung agreement." Sambit nito sa kanya na tumango lang bago ito umupo sa tabi at binabad ang sarili sa harap ng laptop. "By the way, parating na yung kambal ko, just wait for them." Shoyo only nod.

After a minute sitting quietly, a noisy blonde went inside the room. "What's up daddy! Good morning Sho!" Kung may kakabog sa kaingayan ni Shoyo, siya na yon. 

Pero, nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng makita niya kung gaano niya kahawig si Osamu. "Good morning, dad." Bati ng lalake na kasunod ni Atsumu. "Good morning, Kei." He smiled like he is aware that this would happen.

Napatayo si Kei sa kanyang kinakaupuan na ikinagulat ni Shoyo at Tetsuro. "Osamu." He breathed heavily and tried not to cry.

"Siya pala nagpabalik sayo sa industriya... I see you have a great taste Osamu, compared to your brother na kung kani kanino nag papatira." It was sarcasm, at di napigilan ni Shoyo matawa.

"Dad! Grabe ka naman sakin." Ngawa ni Atsumu.

Tumayo si Osamu sa harap ni Kei at ngumiti. "A-ano? Pero." Halatang naguguluhan pa ang binata. 

"Let's talk about this later babe, okay?" Hearing Osamu whisper babe makes Kei flattered and made Tetsuro's blood boil.

It is now official, Kei will be working under the MiCo. as their interior designer para sa ipapatayong restaurant ni Osamu. Tetsuro could clearly see yung mga nakaw nilang tinginan sa isa't - isa. Selos, pero kailangan niya magpigil dahil nasa harap siya ng boss niya.

"Thank you for the cooperation Mr. Kei. I am glad that you entered my son's life kahit na bigla kang nawala, still, it made him come back here in our company." Tsukishima felt embarrassed na alam pala ng tatay ni Osamu na ghinost niya anak niya.

"No. Honestly sir, nakita ko gaano kasaya si Osamu sa tubig at... I think, for me, mas mahalaga na makita natin silang masaya sa ginagawa nila kesa naman sa napipilitan lang. It was Osamu's choice to come back here." He nervously answered the owner of the company.

Brave move, even Atsumu was moved. "No wonder Osamu liked you, you are such a brave man, Mr. Kei. My vote's on you." The older man chuckled as he saw how Kei turned red and speechless. 

"Sho, balik ka na sa office, mukhang si Osamu na bahala sa friendster mo." Asar ni Atsumu habang inaantay si Shoyo sa pintuan. 

After them, Osamu went out with the blonde and brought him to his office. "Osamu, i'm so sorry! I really did not mean it, to leave you after doing it." Paiyak na sa Kei pero hinalikan lang siya ni Osamu. 

"It's okay, napag usapan natin na aalis ka in three days and we kind of enjoyed the time we forgot about it." Osamu smiled genuinely. "Now that we are here again, pwede na ba natin ituloy kung ano naiwan natin sa Sorsogon?" 

Medyo napaisip si Kei ng makita niya ang mukha ni Tetsuro kanina. May pag aalinlangan, pero naaintindihan ito ni Osamu.

"It is okay babe, let me court you properly and make you feel perfect." He said with a kiss in his forehead.


End file.
